Eps3.6 fredrick+tanya.chk/Summary
In a house, a man lays dead on the floor as the TV shows news covering the 71 E Corp buildings that have exploded. On the couch, Leon sits between Mobley and Trenton . He denounces the award-winning show Frasier while praising Knight Rider for its believable protagonist. Mobley pleads for their lives, offering their usefulness. Leon says the roommate was just an example. Trenton asks why he’s there. Babysitting, he says, before praising Knight Rider for foretelling society’s dependence on technology. Leon drives away from the suburbs with Mobley and Trenton in the backseat and goes off road into the Arizona desert. Elliot is watching the news of the attacks at a storefront’s wall of TVs and begins to cry. He hears sirens go by, puts his hoodie on, and runs away. At Krista’s home office, she tries to calm him down. He can’t say what’s bothering him and begins to glitch away. Mr. Robot takes his place and speaks to Krista. He laments that Elliot ran to her, using a middle man to converse. Krista asks about what Elliot was trying to say. Robot explains that everything that happened today was because he wouldn’t listen to him and the real string-pullers are still out there. He explains their mission was to give control back to the people when his ideas were hijacked. Krista thinks he supported 5/9, but he clarifies that he was the architect. She wants to get at his and Elliot’s problems, but Robot wants to leave before they blame the attacks on him. She questions him, as he explains that the plan was for the one building. Krista thinks he has delusions of grandeur because Tyrell is said to be responsible on the news. Robot dismisses it as media lies and refuses to be treated like a psychotic patient. He gets in her face and spells it out that Elliot worked at Allsafe during 5/9, hacked her, and is crazy. An fsociety video takes responsibility for the attacks and promises something else in 24 hours. Dom and Santiago are playing the video for a visitor in an FBI room. The man, Tyrell’s lawyer, tries to leverage Tyrell’s warning as heroic efforts against the foolish FBI: that he had been kidnapped and threatened to work with terrorists. Santiago counters with Tyrell’s order to disable the honeypot on the targeted server the night of 5/9, while being investigated for murder. The lawyer notes he was cleared of murder charges. Dom explains that Tyrell was fired two days before 5/9 and now has resurfaced the day of the explosions. The lawyer calls it coincidence with no hard evidence. He says Tyrell can ID the true terrorists in exchange for immunity, using the 24 hour threat to his advantage. In Santiago’s office, Dom wants to bring in Darlene and Angela, questioning everybody to get after the Dark Army. Santiago wants to confer with the FBI Director and POTUS with concrete evidence. They continue to yell as Dom says something isn’t adding up since he wants to wait when the clock is ticking towards another attack. Santiago says she isn’t a super cop, telling her she reports to him. Darlene and Angela watch the news in Angela’s apartment. Angela coldly notes that the death toll is estimated at 4,000 and climbing. Darlene takes the remote away from her and tells her to chill. Angela wonders if the dead are going to be okay. Darlene says she’s going out and will come back. Tyrell is in an interrogation room, asking to see his wife and child. An FBI agent, Stanchek, has him look through a book of faces, one of which is Elliot. Santiago talks to his mom on the phone, telling her she shouldn’t be afraid to leave the house as she has two treatments left and the FBI caught the guy behind the attacks. The threat is a scare tactic. He promises to call the doctor to reschedule and tells her he loves her. He looks at the news and throws his phone. Stanchek comes in and says Tyrell identified two suspects corroborated by Nouri . Santiago snaps at the agent for a moment when told about Wellick’s request to see his family. Santiago goes to see Tyrell and turns off the camera. He assures him they are alone and can speak freely. Tyrell is silent, nothing to get off his chest when prompted. Santiago tells him his wife died almost two weeks ago. A lover’s quarrel when he shot her in the head. Tyrell thinks he’s lying. Santiago tells him his son is in a foster care with a low abuse rate. He promises Tyrell won’t live and his son will be forgotten if he tells anyone about Santiago. Tyrell weeps and Santiago turns on the camera before leaving. Leon stops the car in the middle of nowhere. He opens the trunk and begins digging. Mobley blames Trenton for sending the email to the FBI, believing the Dark Army found out. She says she didn’t send it, but it will go out automatically to someone she trusts. Mobley whines about his missed J-Date with Juanita, wondering if she called the cops. Trenton is trying to get out of her restraints, wanting to be with her family: her brother is probably freaking out. Mobley continues to rant as Trenton frees herself. Although she can’t drive, having grown up in the city, Mobley convinces her to try. Leon watches them crash nearby. In her office, Krista talks to her lawyer friend Chad Davidovitz about how she almost reported Elliot to the authorities. He reminds her of doctor-patient privilege. She says she believes him. He tells her a lot of crazies are claiming responsibility. Angela watches a building collapse on TV and rewinds it repeatedly. Darlene comes in and finds her on the floor talking about the death toll not mattering, even if there’s more. Darlene asks her about more attacks, but Angela says she doesn’t know. Angela takes Darlene’s hand and has her sit beside her. She shows her that the people all came back, showing her again by rewinding the video. Angela repeats that everyone will be okay. Mr. Robot arrives at Irving’s car dealership. Inside, the front desk is empty. Robot finds Irving working on a car in the garage. He begins yelling about Stage 2 being his operation when masked Dark Army soldiers knock him unconscious. At the Mar-a-Lago Club, Zhang tells a man that global conflict creates profit when Price walks over to say it’s bullshit. The man leaves as the two talk about Price being marooned there even with everything going on. Zhang notes that China signed the economic accord. Price blames Zhang for the attacks, but Zhang suggests that American sympathy will only help E Coin. E Corp is too big to fail. Price sits and addresses the notion that Zhang surprised him with 5/9 in order to create economic pressure that would allow manipulation for the UN vote. All went to plan, but he can’t find upside in the attacks “coming after me.” Zhang reminds him of when they sat together listening to the lyre. Price swore to handle the lawsuit against the Washington Township plant, yet his pet project Angela was allowed to keep the lawsuit. Since he couldn’t manipulate and control her, Zhang had to. Zhang reminds him that he was installed as CEO only to protect the plant, and his predecessor died for failure. Price is to find his own replacement and facilitate the plant’s relocation to the Congo. Price laughs it off before loudly demanding the real reason, drawing the room’s attention. Zhang calls it a lesson, destroying so much because Zhang has to ask Price twice. Zhang walks away. Trenton continues digging the grave, musing that they may be recruited for another attack as the hole is only so big. Mobley’s friend’s dead body is on the ground nearby. Leon says he can hear them, sitting on the car. Mobley asks what the Dark Army wants. He threatens to stop digging. Leon threatens them with his knife and where it’s been. Mobley takes his turn digging. Mr. Robot is sleeping in a car when Irving knocks on the window. Robot isn’t wearing his glasses as he emerges. Irving points out a rooftop party, noting how they can be so joyous on the day of America’s worst terror attack. Robot asks who gave the orders, asking about Tyrell. Irving tells him the plan was bought and paid for by people like those at the party. Robot calls him out for going in, to which Irving says he’s just there to clean up the scandal of an overdose of a senator’s mistress on the payroll. No death, thousands or a body in the guestroom, can stop these parties. Leon brings Trenton and Mobley back to the house where the Dark Army is clearing it out. He says he’s leaving them with the DA and he hopes Grant treats them well. Grant asks that they follow him into the garage. Elsewhere, two Spanish speaking workers are eating when the news shows Mobley and Trenton as having been identified by Tyrell. One of the workers recognizes them as Frederick and Tanya from work. His friend says he should report them. In the garage, Grant has Trenton and Mobley sit at two desks. Dom, Santiago, Norm, and the FBI oversee a raid on the Arizona house. Mobley and Trenton identify what’s on the computers as malware targeting air traffic control across major cities. Trenton notes that the code is already written. The SWAT team move in closer. Grant has soldiers place guns on the desks. SWAT is in the house. Grant speaks about the Dark Army’s willingness to die for their cause. Mobley pleads for their lives. Grant believes in honoring higher power through suicide, sacrificing everything. Trenton and Mobley offer their services. Grant says the plans to crash airplanes are just to tell a story. The DA soldiers force a gun to Mobley’s head. SWAT enters the garage to find the blood-stained computers and Trenton and Mobley dead from apparent suicide. The control center is shown the Iranian flag and fsociety paraphernalia in the garage. Santiago tells Dom it’s over, and though they didn’t get them alive, they stopped an attack. Dom enters the whiteboard evidence room. She crosses out Trenton and Mobley and puts “? Whiterose” at the center of the web, sighing “You’re actually gonna get away with this.”